<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Low terrain. Go up. by Satellite_Of_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076475">Low terrain. Go up.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite_Of_Love/pseuds/Satellite_Of_Love'>Satellite_Of_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-Air Pilots, Air Piracy, Friends to Lovers, Humor but also it get serious at times, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plane Accident (but no one dies), Road Trip, Slightly political?, oblivious idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite_Of_Love/pseuds/Satellite_Of_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Minho and Jisung met each other, ever since then they have been cultivating love for one another. Both of them, however, seem oblivious to the feelings that the other holds. A road trip to get to a friend’s wedding will unravel and expose all of these unsaid emotions.</p><p>Except that Minho and Jisung are about to commit air piracy, since the road trip consists of them robbing a plane and doing their best to not get caught.</p><p>Or</p><p>‘’Fuck, I love you too. I can’t believe it took crashing a plane for us to confess.’’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Low terrain. Go up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of the <a href="https://twitter.com/minsungbingo">Minsung Bingo</a> event. Please go check them out, as some works are not published on AO3 and are directly post on twitter. </p><p>This work was made to fill the following squares: Oblivious Idiots, Road Trip, Mutual Pining, Weddings, AU-Pirates (does air piracy counts?), Guns/Weapons, and my free space, Friends to lovers.</p><p>Trigger warnings for: Stealing a plane and having an accident in it (?, the army (? Missiles I guess.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a certain specificity to what Minho’s smile can cause on Jisung, a reaction that is important to be left unsaid, too dangerous to materialize it with words. Minho smiles when Jisung’s nervousness gets the best out of him. Jisung holds Minho’s hand once the smile fades and the last barriers of pretended control get swept away.</p><p>A faltering smile and a trembling handshake signals the start of their adventure. The real start of what has been planned for months now. Minho grabs his fake moustache and moves it until it is no longer interfering with his breathing. He presses the button that will allow them to communicate with ground control, clears his voice and changes the way in which his speech is delivered, modulating more than he normally does, lowering his voice a couple of tones and tainting it with an assertiveness that, while not being strange to him, is also not the usual way he speaks around Jisung.</p><p>‘’Tower, this is Air Japan 1425 on runway 18R. Time 1200 hours, ready for take-off.’’</p><p>This is a reposition flight, meaning that they have no passengers and no crew with them. It is just two best friends in control of a heavy aircraft, moving it into the needed location as the air company has asked for. </p><p>Or at least that’s what they’ve been trying to convince everyone of.</p><p>‘’Copied, 1425. You have the permission to take off now.’’</p><p>The beauty of being suspended on air is something that never seizes to amaze Jisung, no matter how many years of his life he has spent flying. For something as heavy as an airplane to be maintained on air there are several factors that need to happen at the same time. </p><p>The first of these factors is the thrust, which is given by the motors of the plane. The thrust is what gives them the initial force to begin the journey, to push forward and have a place in a realm that only birds, bugs and gods were once allowed to be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jisung and Minho met each other when they were 22 and 24 years old each. Minho had finished his service about a year or two before Jisung did, and he had dedicated his time into getting his pilot license, a dream he had held since he was child. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For Jisung it hadn’t been a dream, it had been reality throughout his whole life. His father was a pilot and his grandfather was a pilot, by the time he did his service in the army it was indubitable that he would be sent into air force duty, being a prodigy as he was in every sense of the word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They clicked almost immediately when they both decided to join the air forces beyond the required years of service. At first the way in which Minho sticked to him was almost uncomfortable, he was always there for Jisung even if he pretended to not care about him. He complained and got angry but always ended up doing as Jisung wanted. A doubt creeped inside of him sometimes, his inflated ego and faltering self-steem telling him that Minho stood by his side only because Jisung was known there, because Jisung was beloved and could get almost everything he wanted around there. Why was Minho sticking to him if it wasn’t for the benefits that came from it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Minho was not an adulator nor was he looking to get anything out of Jisung. He refused to call Jisung sunbae, he didn’t do it even when they met each other, a gesture that wasn’t lost for the younger, a gesture that separated him from the sea of men trying to befriend him. Minho did, however, make Jisung call him hyung almost from the beginning of their relationship. It just felt natural for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There were other pilots, more trained pilots higher in the hierarchy that should’ve been the ones accompanying Jisung in the missions he was sent to. He pouted and talked wonders about Minho to their superiors until they had no option but to allow Minho to be the one riding the plane besides Jisung. The truth is that as months went by, Jisung had taken a liking to sleeping on the same bed as his best friend, something that kept the anxiety away from both of them when the doubts about their duties started to rise. This is why he wanted him to be his first officer so badly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the end, Jisung didn’t need to lie, his friend turned out to be a natural once he got over his initial fright. His understanding of the plane and the way he moved it carried an ease that could leave Jisung shocked at times, it was a spectacle truly worth seeing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Minho used to be a dancer, he said, and flying a small aircraft resembled the movements he once made with his own body.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That night Jisung was left restless, the images of his best friend moving his arms and legs in coordinated ways have been tattooed in his retina, real even if imaginary. And the way it made his breath hitch came with implications he didn’t want to think about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One day they were lying on twin beds, their arms spread out as if looking for each other in the distance. They were in the middle of duty work, taking some hours to rest before going back to flying again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’Jisung, do you believe in this?’’ Minho mumbled out of nowhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’In what?’’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’In…honor and such.’’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’I’m not too sure what you are talking about, hyung.’’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’Do you believe that what we are doing is honorific? Is this what you want to do? Give your life to…what? The army? The country?’’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’I like flying and you are not allowed to do those mad moves with commercial planes.’’ He joked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Minho chuckled and seemed determined to leave the conversation at that. What he didn’t know was that it was impossible, that the initial force had been put and that everything that would follow from here will have originated from this one comment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’I think…I think I know what you mean, hyung. I don’t believe in this. I don’t believe in this at all.’’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The second force needed to fly a plane is the suspension, or lift, a force provided by the airfoil of the wings of the airplane. In simple terms what happens is the following: The air running on the top of the wings runs faster and with less pressure than the air running on the bottom of the wing, that is slower but carries more pressure, this produces a force that allows the plane to be maintained on air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In general, Jisung is fast to stand up when he doesn’t like something.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the past three years he had grown to be a rebel, far from the spoiled, favoured kid of his superiors that he once was. He was always the first one to stand up and talk back when he didn’t like what was going on around him, when he didn’t like the missions given to him, when he didn’t like the orders and the way in which matters were handled around there. There was nothing in the army that Jisung could respect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Frustration came fast to him as well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He remembered his father telling him to behave, he pictured his father and thought of this god-like figure that was always right. His superiors reminded him of him, and when he felt the authority they emanated, when he felt like a stupid child being reckless in front of an adult that always knows better, he didn’t have the force in him to keep the resistance for too long. Like a match, his anger turned on with a shining spark and got turned off seconds later. If no one followed him, then his demands were left being nothing, dying faster that a drowning man and only being remembered as another one of Jisung’s stupid tantrums. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One day Jisung stood up for something he really didn’t like, for something he couldn’t accept. When his superiors tried to kill his spirit, it was Minho the one that stood beside him, slower but with a stronger will than him, with less fear of disappointing a father figure and with enough confidence to stand on his ground for as long as needed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They both got discharged after that, but that was okay, none of them believed in that, whatever ‘’that’’ might be. They would find a way to do the mad flips and stand on air like they love to no matter what. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By then, Jisung was quite aware of the fact that flying wasn’t the only love that had  grown inside of him, but he had decided to not say anything. I’m waiting for the right time, he said to himself, but two more years went by and he had yet to find that perfect time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two buttons are pressed, one slowly and the other one faster. Jisung presses the pedal on his feet to make sure the plane doesn’t go to the left. Once there’s enough thrust provided by the engines and the elevators are put on the right position, the nose of the plane starts to elevate on its own, and that’s when the lift allows the plane to take off.</p><p>Minho and Jisung look at each other, smiling. They can’t believe they’ve managed to successfully steal a plane.</p><p>‘’Train up,’’ Jisung says, pulling the leveler up.</p><p>‘’Train up,’’ Minho replicates.</p><p>‘’1425 you are approved for a 25 thousand feet altitude,’’ The tower says, and they do as they are told. </p><p>They will keep the communication open, in the end this will give them an advantage until the ground personnel finds the two actual pilots tied up in the toilet. They were left unharmed, of course, after all the guns that the pair carries never have bullets, they’d rather go to jail than harm innocent people.</p><p>‘’Do you want to have some fun?’’ Minho asks, trembling with both nervousness and the excitement of flying after months of not being in control of an aircraft.</p><p>‘’You bet I do, but I’ll be the one doing it, you look too suspicious in that moustache,’’ Jisung mocks him.</p><p>‘’Oh, c’mon, you would fuck me even if I was bald, admit it,’’ Minho jokes, but allows Jisung to have what he wants, ‘’Your controls.’’</p><p>‘’My controls,’’ Jisung stutters back, Minho’s commentary has come without him being prepared for it, which is silly since this is the way they normally talk to each other. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that his feelings for his friend have been escalating even faster than how the plane is escalating right now. ‘’Since I’m the one in control, I command you to take that stupid moustache out of your pretty face.’’</p><p>Grabbing the controls, Jisung elevates the nose some more just as Minho is trying to rip off the fake moustache from his face. The force they get from it attaches them into their seats, but it still isn’t enough. He knows what Minho wants him to do but decides to be a bit more careful and keep it safe.</p><p>‘’Why are you so afraid of it? Do it, if we get the stall signal we’ll just lower the nose of the plane a little bit,’’ Minho bends his head and looks at Jisung with squinted eyes, trying to find what it is that is scaring him. ‘’Hey, don’t worry, I’m right here next to you, there’s no way we’ll fall.’’</p><p>Thrust and lift are two things that need to be kept an eye on throughout the whole flight. When the nose of the plane is too elevated, the drag of the plane becomes too much, meaning both a loss in speed and in lift. When this happens, a stall occurs, resulting in a loss of altitude on the plane. In other words, the plane starts to fall.</p><p>Jisung pulls the controls and makes them elevate faster than before, pushing them against their seats with the force of gravity. It isn’t long before the dreaded signal starts playing <em> stall, stall. </em>Just like Minho had promised, it only takes them to push the controls a little bit to change the angle of attack, therefore providing the needed stability for the plane to keep on flying. He doesn’t remember what he was so scared of anymore.</p><p>‘’Fuck, that was fun!’’ Jisung screams, looking at Minho with a shining smile, breathing heavily because of the adrenaline and the excitement of it all. His friend looks back at him with a fond smile, his upper lip tainted with a redness caused by the pull of the glue he had on, it isn’t a bad look on him. It is too much of a good look, if anything. ‘’Do you wanna try going up to 40 thousand feet?’’</p><p>‘’Let’s not get so daring, <em> captain, </em>’’ Minho replies, pushing Jisung’s hat over his eyes as he laughs, ‘’We don’t want to call ATC’s attention, they will all get too excited if they see a plane going that high and they will start asking too many questions.’’</p><p>‘’They will find out very quickly, I tell you. After all we will only keep the planned course for an hour or so, and that’s if they don’t find the tied pilots before,’’ Jisung laughs, setting the autopilot on for the course the ATC gave them. It will be after, when they feel safe enough, that they will set the actual course they want.</p><p>They sit back for a second, admiring the view of the clouds and the bright blue sky, the splotches of color on earth and the feeling of doing something they are not supposed to do. It isn’t just about stealing the plane, flying in itself feels like a rebellion against nature, against god, against all of those authority figures that Jisung can get so scared of at times.</p><p>‘’I can’t believe Changbin hyung and Seungmin are getting married,’’ Jisung comments, watching the beautiful river they are flying over with awe.</p><p>‘’I know, right? I bet they’ll get divorced in two weeks.’’</p><p>‘’That would be you and Seungmin, hyung,’’ He snorts, with a tinge of jealousy in his stomach at the memory of the brief time Minho and Seungmin dated.</p><p>‘’Don’t judge me, there’s not a lot to choose from in the academy, I had to do with what I had,’’ Minho crosses his arms, complaining when Jisung hits him, ‘’What?!’’</p><p>‘’Don’t be mean with Seungmin!’’</p><p>‘’Nah, you know I’m joking. I love him, just…not like that,’’ Minho makes a disgusted face, ‘’We are much better as friends, we don’t fit each other at all,’’</p><p>‘’And who…who would fit you?’’ Jisung asks, looking at the fake horizon on the panel as if he didn’t already know that they are elevating at the perfect rate.</p><p>‘’You, of course,’’ Minho says so nonchalantly that Jisung almost chokes on his saliva, ‘’we should take the opportunity and get married as well, steal Changbin’s thunder and all.’’</p><p>‘’Okay, but I have one condition, our children have to have my face, I don’t want them to look like you,’’ He adds quickly, always the best when it comes to thinking on the spot.</p><p>‘’What?!’’ Minho says with pretended outrage, ‘’you don’t want our children to have my gorgeous face?’’</p><p>‘’Exactly, you are too pretty, and life gets tough for people as pretty as you,’’ He answers, getting his tongue out, happy with the knowledge that he has managed to make Minho fluster.</p><p>It is now his friend’s turn to get shy and to pretend to not have heard the implications of what was said.</p><p>‘’I will go find something to drink. You stay here and make sure that we don’t fall. I don’t want to die before having the opportunity to steal Changbin’s thunder on his wedding day.’’</p><p>How exactly is Minho planning to steal Changbin’s thunder, Jisung isn’t too sure. He thinks that landing on the island with a robbed plane might be enough to do it, and that is a satisfactory answer. For now.</p><p> </p><p>Just like they had calculated, an hour after their take off the ATC notices that their course has diverted from what it was supposed to be.</p><p>‘’Air Japan 1425, confirm what vectors you’re cleared for,’’ The radio demands.</p><p>Minho and Jisung look at each other, getting serious this time, they hold their hands for a few seconds while doing it, conveying courage to one another without the need for words. They have decided to do this and they know they can arrive successfully to the island, they just need their full concentration from now on. No more joking around.</p><p>‘’Air Japan 1425, this is air control, do you copy me? Please state your vectors, you have changed the course you were cleared for.’’</p><p>There’s about an hour left until they arrive at their destiny, but for now they know that they will be in the eyes of all air traffic controllers around them. Hell, probably everyone with a t.v. will soon find out about the ‘’air pirates’’ that have stolen a plane.</p><p>Every plan has his holes, but Minho and Jisung have planned this with a perfection that raises their possibility of succeeding. The direction they will soon head on to is a ‘’dead zone’’ meaning that the ATC will have no way of contacting or locating them. This is the biggest hope they have.</p><p>At this point there is no use in paying any attention to what the ATC has ordered them, so they decide to set the altitude to 35,000 feet, an altitude that will give them a bigger span to maneuver the plane in case anything goes wrong</p><p>‘’Air Japan 1425, confirm what altitude were you cleared for.’’</p><p>Some minutes go by as they try to keep as far from possible from any airplane surrounding them, they need to make sure that no one will come for them. They say nothing for most of the time, trying to ignore the attempts at communication from both the ATC and other planes.</p><p>‘’We might as well try and go to 40 thousand feet,’’ Jisung jokes even though he is supposed to be acting all serious now. Minho can’t help but chuckle.</p><p>‘’The air is too fucking thin up there, captain. The engines will get too stressed out,’’ Minho answers, and as a last thought he adds, ‘’Also, if you already lose your air every time you look at me, you will choke up there.’’</p><p>Jisung has no opportunity to respond, for he is interrupted by air control once again.</p><p>‘’We are aware that you are neither Captain Nakamura nor first officer Yoshida,’’ The radio says about half an hour after the first attempt at communication. ‘’What are you planning on doing with the aircraft?’’</p><p>They need to answer now, if someone even suspects of them planning a terrorist attack then their chances of succeeding will significantly decrease.</p><p>‘’We are not going to do anything bad, don’t worry, we’ll just…take the plane.’’</p><p>‘’Are you aware that robbing an airplane is a major felony? You will get arrested with air piracy charges.’’</p><p>‘’That’s our advantage, ATC. We just…don’t believe in those things,’’ Jisung explains, smiling.</p><p>‘’You don’t believe in the law?’’ The ATC asks, but doesn’t receive any additional answer. Even if they had wanted to say anything, they are no longer under the radar, and no Tower will be able to find them.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a hole in the plan. Twenty minutes more and they’ll arrive, but there’s a hole in the plan and they haven’t been careful enough. </p><p>They thought that stating their aims would be enough for the air force to not go after them. As it seems, they were wrong. </p><p>‘’Jisung…’’ Minho says with a strained voice, ‘’I think the military radars were able to find us,’’</p><p>Behind, a fight aircraft is following them at a high speed. Their intentions are clear as the air that separates them, after all both Jisung and Minho studied under the same academy as the people following them. The aircraft has been sent with the orders to take them down.</p><p>‘’Motherf…’’ Jisung curses, taking control of the plane and trying to get away from the people following them. A plane as heavy as this one can’t be controlled as easily as a light aircraft made for fighting, but their persecutors are wrong if they think that they will be able to take them down as if nothing. ‘’At least I’m fucking happy that we are not part of that anymore.’’</p><p>‘’Me too.’’</p><p>It is expected, but waiting for something to happen doesn’t make it less scary. A loud crash is heard on the right side of the plane, making it vibrate and move aggressively from one side to the other.</p><p>‘’Did it explode?’’ Jisung screams over the sounds that the control panel is making.</p><p>‘’I’m…I’m not sure,’’ Minho answers, trembling and trying to keep an eye on all the indicators.</p><p>Jisung is always faster, so he decides to make a decision on the spot.</p><p>‘’Your controls,’’ He says, taking off his seatbelt and standing up. The movements have made him dizzy, but this is nothing compared to his air force days.</p><p>‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ Minho asks, panicking as he grabs the controls. He looks at Jisung as if he was a madman, after all between the two of them it is Jisung the one that has more experience, why is he leaving Minho in charge?</p><p>‘’I’m going to go check the engines, you stay here. They are going to try and aim for the left wing, don’t let them,’’ He instructs quickly.</p><p>‘’But Jisung...’’</p><p>‘’Hyung, I’ve never seen anyone move a plane as smoothly as you. Take care of the controls, I will go and see if we are on fire or if we are losing fuel, I will get the controls once we need to land, I promise. Please don’t worry, trust yourself.’’</p><p>Minho is slower, but more reliable. He can be the force keeping them up.</p><p>''My controls,'' He accepts the burden that has been put on him.‘’Please be careful,’’ Minho begs, and the pain in his voice is so palpable that it almost breaks Jisung’s heart.</p><p>Once Jisung enters the passengers’ cabin he realizes that he doesn’t need any visual confirmation, the sound is distinct enough for him to know, or, to be more precise, the lack of noise is the indicator. </p><p>The right engine has stopped working. </p><p>When standing besides the window, he notices that at least it isn’t on fire. It’s okay, they have 15 minutes left, they can arrive at the island with only one engine, it won’t be a problem, they can still make it.</p><p>The typical sound of the captain trying to communicate with the passengers goes off. Minho is erratic on the other end, his voice sounds like a radio with interference. ‘’Jisung! Hold on to something!’’</p><p>There’s no additional warning before Minho turns the plane violently. Jisung tries to hold onto something but his force isn’t enough and he falls, hitting the exit door located on the wing with his whole body. Luck seems to be, up to a certain extent, in his favor. Minho turns to the right, so Jisung’s fall is a short one, he only gets his arms slightly bruised, but that is better than getting his whole head crushed.</p><p>There’s a second impact. Jisung can only pray to an unknown deity that the missile didn’t hit the wing.</p><p>When the plane goes back to his horizontal, normal state, Jisung runs onto the other side of the plane. He can’t believe it, but Minho has had enough proficiency to avoid getting hit on the wing, which would’ve been undoubtedly fatal for both of them, an admirable deed considering that they have to fight inside of a really heavy and massive plane that hasn’t been made for acrobatics. He made the turn right on time at the perfect angle and now they are relatively safe.</p><p>The only downside he can find is the fact that the engine was hit and fuel is leaking out of it, it won’t be long until the other engine stops working. He runs back to the cabin and announces the news to Minho, who seems too preoccupied to be happy about his own achievements.</p><p>That’s alright, they have thirteen minutes until they arrive at the island. They have the altitude and they have the speed. He takes a look at the indicators; they are starting to lose two thousand feets per minute, that’s enough for them to arrive at destiny. The army aircraft is no longer in sight, probably thinking that they will fall and die and won’t be a problem anymore.</p><p>They are wrong.</p><p>Jisung has been waiting for the right time to confess, and shuffling off their mortal coil seems to be the closest to it. At least if he ends up crashing against the sea he won’t have to deal with rejection. He grabs Minho by the cheeks –who tries to say ‘’what are you doing?’’ but isn’t allowed- and plants his lips over his. He gifts himself five seconds of the blessing that Minho’s honey lips are before sitting back and putting his oxygen mask on.</p><p>‘’Me too, Jisung, me too!’’ Minho screams over the noises of the plane and the interference of the masks.</p><p>Jisung’s heart would start beating faster, but with the adrenaline that the whole affair caused, this is something impossible.</p><p>‘’Wait, are you saying you are in love with me?’’ He asks, unable to believe what he is hearing.</p><p>‘’Yes, you fucking idiot, how did you not notice? You always think that everyone is in love with you.’’</p><p>‘’I don’t do that!’’ Jisung tries to defend himself.</p><p>‘’Hyunjin…’’ Minho doesn’t need to say anything else for the other one to understand.</p><p>‘’Hyunjin was totally in love with me, didn’t you see how much he wanted to fight me? Lucky for you I never liked anyone else.’’</p><p>‘’You are so cheesy without even realizing, I love you so much.’’</p><p>‘’Fuck, I love you too, hyung,’’ Jisung laughs behind the tears that had been caused by both stress and happiness, ‘’I can’t believe it took crashing a plane for us to confess.’’</p><p>‘’We haven’t crashed yet, concentrate on landing. If we get out of this alive you’ll be my boyfriend, okay?’’</p><p>‘’Okay.’’</p><p> </p><p>When they get closer to the island, they realize that they still have too much altitude to land. With no engines they have no control over the flaps, the spoilers and the brakes, all the things that would normally allow them to lose altitude and speed. Jisung decides to make a full turn and then starts to move from one side to the other in the hope of making it right.</p><p>Once the train is down, Minho and Jisung look at one another in what feels like the hundredth time in the whole flight. This won’t be an easy landing, but they trust the abilities of the other and know for sure that they will be able to make it.</p><p>As soon as they touch ground the tires explode, the airplane vibrates and starts moving more to the right than it should. They are landing at a much higher speed than they should and the airplane doesn’t seem to want to stop.</p><p>‘’Easy, easy,’’ Says Jisung to the plane, as if his words were some kind of magic spell that will prevent them from crashing into something. And they might be.</p><p>The plane gets out of the runway but stops soon after. They made it, they fucking made it.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a victorious smile on Minho’s face as they come out of the plane holding hands. Outside, with their fancy suits and their flower arrangements, are Changbin and Seungmin and some other guests waiting to help them.</p><p>‘’You really decided to crash a plane on my wedding day,’’ Changbin states, shaking his head with frustration as he helps them both out.</p><p>‘’Yes,’’ Minho says with a goofy smile. He is definitely looking to piss them off,’’ Also, Jisung is my boyfriend now.’’</p><p>Changbin gasps, offended, and slaps Minho. ‘’Can you stop trying to steal my thunder on my day?’’</p><p>‘’Ouch,’’ Minho complains and then talks to Seungmin, ‘’tell your husband to behave.’’</p><p>‘’Soon-to-be husband,’’ Seungmin corrects him, ‘’Also, he is totally right, stop trying to make this about you.’’</p><p>‘’That’s gonna be a problem,’’ Jisung interferes, ‘’They took us down twenty minutes away from here, even if they can’t locate us they will search for the surroundings.</p><p>‘’Okay then,’’ Changbin claps two times and uses his authoritative voice. ‘’Everyone, move, we have a really quick wedding to celebrate,’’ He turns around and winks at Jisung. Everything is fine, after all, none of them believes in <em> that </em>, whatever that might be.</p><p>‘’You know?’’ Minho says to him, ‘’I was planning on asking you to be my boyfriend today. Lucky me, the crash forced you to make the initial push.’’</p><p>Minho is holding his hand and guiding him into the party salon. He doesn’t remember what he was so scared of anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading a work made out of obsesively watching videos of planes crashing. This is not my best work but I had fun writing it, hope you enjoyed it as well! Feeback is much appreciated &lt;3</p><p> Go follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/satoflove?s=09">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>